


Life Is The Highway

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, I might add more tags later in case I add more people in it, and expect more fluff, don't know how this'll go tbh but let's hope it'll be good, i love my Iron Dad and Spidey Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter is feeling way over his head with expectations, which is why Tony thinks it's the perfect time for a nice, long, bonding time road trip for the two of them to venture on.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter lost count how many yawns he made while on patrol today. He had tried his best to keep up doing as much homework as he could along with patrolling as much as he could stand it, but he was starting to lose more and more sleep because of it. Not only that, but he was also getting more fidgety which lead to not being able to focus well on anything. 

 

So of course now would be a great time for who else than Tony Stark to call him in the middle of Peter’s patrolling.   _ “Hey Pete, just wanted to let you know that your Aunt Hottie is going to take an extra shift at work tonight, so you’ll be staying over at my place tonight.”  _

 

“Uh, okay,” Peter said, a little breathless since he was currently lifting a car and carrying it to the other side of the road to safety. “Um hey, if it’s okay with you, I’ll probably be bringing a few textbooks and notebooks with me as well.”

 

_ “Yeah, that’s fine by me.”  _

 

“Okay cool, talk to you soon then.” Peter hung up while getting thanked by the now out of the car passenger while catching two pedestrians that almost got hit due to watching what happened. 

 

After Peter finished patrolling for the day, he went back to his apartment to pack up what he needed and then got a ride from Happy to the compound. 

 

Tony met Peter at the door and the two went into the compound together, expecting to have an enjoyable time together. 

 

However, Peter had other ideas. 

 

See, Peter didn’t have to study for his chemistry test, his English test, and his history test all at once since neither of them were happening anytime soon, but Peter got to the point where he felt like expectations were just pounding on him. 

 

A few hours later, Peter was still in his room, trying not to stress out too hard on all the subjects he was trying to accomplish studying as soon as he could, when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Hey kiddo, it’s been about five hours since you’ve come out of that little cave of yours. Wanna come down to the lab for a bit to help me out on those repulsers that were getting a little stuck the other day?” 

 

“No, wait! Not now!!” Peter snapped and  _ oh crap, did he just snap at Tony Stark? No, no, no, this was not okay, his life choices were not okay, what was happening? Nothing was okay! _

 

“Pete..” Tony said softly but with much concern in his voice, “Peter, what’s going on?” 

 

“Sir, it appears Peter is in distress and his breathing level is quickening.” FRIDAY informed. 

 

Without a word, Tony hacked into Peter’s lock and opened his door. What Tony saw stung a little inside. Peter was sitting at his desk, textbooks, papers and pencils scattered everywhere and Peter had his hands scrunched in his hair, pretty much tearing it out, while he was heavily breathing, looking down at the desk, tears just visible, streaming down his cheeks. 

 

“Aw Pete,” Tony said softly, as he walked towards him. Once he was right beside Peter, he opened his arms, “C’mere.” 

 

Peter sniffed as he slowly got up from his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony. He returned the hug, with one hand rubbing Peter’s back, while the other was threading his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Shh, it’s okay.” Tony said as Peter quietly cried into his shirt, “It’s alright, I’m here, I’m here.” 

 

When the two broke off their hug, Tony cupped Peter’s cheek while wiping a tear away with his thumb, “Tell me what happened  _ figlio _ .” 

 

Peter huffed and shrugged, “Nothing, it’s stupid.” 

 

“It’s not stupid unless I say it’s stupid.” Tony replied with a serious voice. 

 

Peter sighed, “I don’t know, I guess I’ve just been feeling like I have a bunch of expectations from a lot of people, you know? Like, I gotta keep up good grades for not only myself, but also for Aunt May and I gotta make sure I come to all of my decathlon meetings so I won’t let them down. And then of course there’s all the people in Queens who need me when I’m on patrol so I can’t let them down either and just,  _ ugh! _ ” 

 

Peter started to slouch more on Tony now that he was done his big, explanation. There was a moment of silence between the two. “It’s just frustrating.” Peter mumbled. 

 

After another beat of silence, Tony had an idea. “You know what? I know for one thing expectations like that are occasionally mandatory..” Tony’s eyes started to glisten with rebellion, “However, another thing I know about expectations is that once in a while, you need a break,  _ especially _ when it comes to you.” 

 

Peter gave him a questioning look as Tony gave him a smirk, “Not everyone gets to have the life of a stressed teen as well as everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, so what do you say we go on a little field trip?” 

 

“W-wait, uh, um Mr. Stark-!” Peter stuttered, not seeing this coming from a mile away as he was unsure of what to do or say at this moment. 

 

“Come on Pete, pack your bags!” Tony said as he started off to his and Peter’s room to get their suitcases. 

 

The only thing Peter could muster at the second was, “But wait, where are we even going!?” 

 

“We’re going to Florida!” 


	2. Universal Studios

Of all things Peter expected were going to happen on the trip, one of them was not Tony and Peter singing along to Rock This Way and Bohemian Rhapsody in the car at the top of their lungs while laughing uncontrollably. 

 

It was a long car ride before they could get to the nearest motel to spend the night before continuing their drive, but at least the two of them were able to entertain each other out of what they had and how many terrible jokes they could make out of pretty much anything. 

 

“Alright kiddo, this is our stop.” Tony suddenly said as he parked the car, which made Peter jump a little since he had recently fallen asleep. 

 

Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Mm, ‘time is it?” he mumbled. 

 

“Time to get out the car and head to the motel, that’s what time it is.” Tony replied as he locked the car and went inside the motel. 

 

Once Peter caught up with him, Tony held up his credit card. “A room for two please, under the name Parker and please make sure it has two beds.” Tony said to the lady who was working at the front. Once the lady gave Tony a motel card, they headed to their room to drop some of their bags and rest. 

 

“Hey, thanks again for bringing me along on this trip, Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he flopped down on his own bed, “I can’t remember the last time I’ve been on a road trip like this before.” 

 

“For the millionth time Pete, you don’t need to thank me.” Tony replied with a wave of his hand as he started unpacking his pajamas. 

 

After the two got ready for bed, Peter was about to go to sleep until he remembered something, “I think the last time I went on a road trip was with my Uncle Ben.” he said now a little saddened at the thought. 

 

Tony could sense the sting that Peter felt remembering, but Tony was going to try his best to make Peter have better memories this time around. 

 

Tony gave Peter a saddened smile, “I’m sure he would be proud how much you’ve grown, Pete.” Tony said softly. It seemed to be the only response he felt safe giving as a response. 

 

Peter gave Tony a smile, “Yeah?” 

 

“Of course. I know I never got the chance to meet him, but from what I’ve heard, I know dang well how much he loved you, and he’d want you to keep on caring for others.” 

 

Tony got a little more under the covers, shutting his eyes, “You know, your uncle and I have something in common.” 

 

Peter turned to face Tony, “Oh yeah?” 

 

Tony nodded, “We both love you and want the best for you.” there was a moment of silence before Tony added, “And we’d love it if you went to sleep for once.” 

 

Peter chuckled and nestled down in the covers, ready for a long day in the morning. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

“Rise and shine, kiddo!!” Was the first thing Peter heard in the early morning and then a sudden wack to the face by a pillow. 

 

“Nooo, sleep time.” Peter muffled into the pillow. 

 

Tony chuckled, “Come on, sweet pea, it’s one last big push of a car ride until we make it to Universal Studios.” 

 

That made Peter bolt upride, “OH YEAH!!” he exclaimed and quickly got out of bed, already scrambling to get some clothes and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

 

Finally, after the rest of the long car ride, they were finally there! Tony got the two of them another hotel room to stay in so they could spend a few days at the theme park. 

 

After Tony and Peter put all their stuff down in their room, they set off to the theme park. 

 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Mr. Stark, we’re here!!!” Peter said while jumping up and down. 

 

“Alright, so you got your water bottle, your phone, your sunscreen?” Tony asked Peter, putting on his own sunglasses. (Peter made sure the two of them matched at least a little, so they both wore sunglasses, tee shirts, shorts and runners) 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes  _ dad _ , now can we start doing stuff?” 

 

Although Tony knew Peter meant that as a joke, it still tugged on Tony’s heart strings when he heard him say ‘dad’, but he wasn’t going to let Peter know that. He just smiled and said, “Alright, let’s do this thing.” 

 

Without another word, Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and started running to the closest attraction they could find, which just so happened to be the E.T Adventure ride. “Aw yes!! I love this movie!” Peter said, full of excitement while they were now waiting in line, “This was actually the first Sci Fi movie Ben let me watch as a kid!” 

 

After another few minutes of Peter talking about a bunch of other fun facts about the movie, it was finally their turn to go on the ride. During the ride, Peter was wide eyed, taking in everything, full with glee while Tony laughed at the funny remarks Peter made throughout the ride. 

 

Now something neither of the two really expected to encounter on their journey through the park was the fact that some of these rides were dedicated to the Avengers. However, lo and behold, the next ride they saw was the Incredible Hulk coaster. 

 

Just the sight of the ride made the two look at each other, both with a different tone of look: Tony with dread and Peter with absolute glee. 

 

“No.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

 

So here they were, heading off to do two things Tony did  _ not _ want to do at all: going on a roller coaster and embarrassing himself, as an Avenger himself going on an Avenger themed ride. 

 

But Tony would do anything to make his kid happy. 

 

While they were in line for this life threatening ride, Peter whipped out his phone and started to record himself. “Hey Dr. Banner! Peter here with Mr. Stark, say hi Mr. Stark!” Peter flipped the phone to show Tony with his arms crossed, looking at the coaster and suddenly at Peter, and then stuck his tongue out at the phone. Peter chuckled, “and you would not believe what ride were about to go on here at Universal Studios,” Peter then moved the phone to show the gigantic roller coaster and made sure to catch the sign of the ride as well. He flipped the screen again and made a big shocked face and then laughed. “Anyways, wish you were here!” He stopped recording then and now it was just about time to get on the ride. 

 

Let’s just say, during the ride, there was a large amount of screaming between the two as well as lots of cussing from Tony and Peter laughing. 

 

Peter made sure to get the picture of Tony clinging on to Peter for dear life with a crazy face on him while Peter had his eyes squeezed shut but had his hands in the air. 

 

After they felt like they had left their stomachs from the ride, they decided now would be a good time to go to Hard Rock Cafe for lunch. 

 

They spent their time eating delicious burgers while laughing and talking about the rides they went on and who took double takes at seeing  _ the _ Tony Stark walking around the park, some even asking for a photograph. Some of them even asked if Peter was his son, and occasionally Tony would say yes as a joke, and then make Peter flustered when people then made  _ him _ sign their autograph as well. 

 

After they finished their lunch, they went out to watch the Blue Man Group, which neither of them had heard about before, but was glad all the same that they went to see it, and then it was back to activity. 

 

One thing Peter did not expect out of this trip was not only that there were rides and such dedicated to the Avengers, but there was actually an awful lot here that was dedicated to  _ him _ ,  _ Spider-Man.  _

 

It all started when the two found the Kingpin Arcade. 

 

Now it was Peter’s turn to feel dread, yet Tony kinda felt the same because he knew their history. 

 

“No.” Peter said. 

 

“You’re right, let’s go somewhere else.” Tony said as he quickly wrapped an arm around him and spun around to go the opposite direction. 

 

What was funny though were the encounters the two met, not just by the tourists but also with the characters. 

 

It was funny enough to see some characters like Shrek and the Scooby Gang go up to them and give them their autographs, but what really got them both shook was the next character they saw. 

 

Spider-Man.

 

Of course Tony quickly got out his phone to record the whole encounter between Peter and fake Spider-Man. “Oh this is just  _ perfect _ .” Tony said with excitement. 

 

Peter on the other hand was less than thrilled. More embarrassed actually. He couldn’t tell if he should just laugh it off or die inside. 

 

He went with both. 

 

The two shook hands and fake Spidey told Peter to make sure he stays safe on the streets and to have no fear, for Spider-Man is here with his good ol’ web swingers. 

 

Peter tried to smile without cringing or correcting him on his incorrect terms and just agreed. 

 

After fake Spider-Man left, Tony starting doubling over in laughter, which of course made Peter’s full face turn lobster red. “Oh man, you should’ve seen the look on your face!” Tony said while wiping away a tear. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Let’s just go to the next ride already.” 

 

Thankfully, the next ride lifted Peter’s spirits immediately when he saw it, “Oh my gosh, Men In Black! I love that movie! We gotta go on that ride!!” 

 

“Okay, but this’ll probably be that last ride today, kay? Your old man is getting a little tired of exploring today.” 

 

Peter dragged Tony to the line up and once again, had an awesome time. Peter was quite surprised at how many points Tony got from blasting some of the aliens in that ride. ( _ “Not just a pretty face, huh?” _ ) 

 

When the two of them were just about to leave the park, Peter spotted a big red and blue building he hadn’t noticed before until now which made him stop abruptly in his tracks. When Tony turned around to look where Peter was looking, the two of them were completely gobsmacked. 

 

If seeing a fake Spider-Man wasn’t enough, there was a Spider-Man  _ ride. What?? _

 

Of course the two of them bolted to the attraction and went on it. 

 

It was hard for Tony to not laugh, since the ride made it look like Spider-Man was this fearless, grown up man, even though he knew the real Spider-Man would scream and run away from bees just coming his way, but the fighting banter was pretty on point. 

 

Peter on the other hand was mainly grinning and had tears throughout most of it because  _ someone thought of making this ride and so many people committed to making it and so many people love him and this ride and oh my gosh oh my gosh- _

 

So it was a long conversation between the two of everything that happened that day when they were on their way back to their hotel. 

 

Once they finally made it back to their room, they both fell right in their beds, mumbled a “good night” to each other and they went fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do! 
> 
> Let me know where you want Tony and Peter to go next on their Florida trip in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this WILL have chapters that I hope to update soon-ish, so we'll see how that goes. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and stay tuned for more chapters to come!
> 
> Chat with me about anything! From belugas, to Marvel to sleep deprived jokes, I'd love to hear from you guys! My Tumblr account is thwip-thwip10 
> 
> Thanks guys <3


End file.
